wiki_sanddornfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erinnerungen vom Anna und Randi
__FORCETOC__ 26.04.294AL Erstes Treffen von Anna und Randi in den herrschaftlichen Gärten von Sanddorn am sechsundzwanzigsten Tag des vierten Monats im Jahre 294AL. Es ist später Vormittag und Anna spaziert mit ihrer Mutter während einer ihrer Lektionen unter der heißen Mittagsonne. Die Beiden setzten sich für einen Moment auf den Rand eines Brunnens, als Randi von einem Bediensteten herangeführt und Anna zum ersten Mal vorgestellt wird. Es war ein schöner Tag und Anna ging während einer ihrer Lektionen mit ihrer Mutter spazieren. Sie besuchten die Kräutergärten des Maesters, die Blütenbeete und den Obsthain, bevor sie sich schließlich am großen, sandsteinernen Brunnen niederließen. Rot und rund thronte er in der Mitte der Gärten, zahlreiche Wasserrosen bedeckten seine Oberfläche. Annas Lächeln verbreitet sich, als sie sich an die süße Ironie erinnert, der sich ihre Mutter unwissentlich als Herald von Annas brennenden Leidenschaften andiente. Lady Jalindas Blick war ernst, lediglich das Funkeln ihrer Augen verriet ihr Amusement, als sie Anna über die Tatsache belehrte, dass diese von nun an eine Frau sei. Dass sie eines Tages eine gute Partie machen würde und was es in politischem Kalkül bedeute, dass eine Partie gut sei. Anna hörte halbherzig auf die Litanei ihrer Mutter, während diese eine Fülle möglicher Freier beschrieb, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf die junge Braavosi fiel, die sich in Begleitung einer der Bediensteten des Hauses näherte. Einen Moment darauf bemerkte Jalinda die Zerstreutheit ihrer Tochter und auch sie sa zu Randi hinüber. Langsam erhob sie sich vom Rand des Brunnens, der trotz des süßen Frischwassers von der Sonne Dornes erhitzt war. Jalinda: '"Ah, mir scheint, deine zukünftige Zofe konnte es schließlich einrichten. Man sagte mir bereits, dass sie...von fremdartiger Erscheinung sei. Los, steh auf Kind und sei höflich zu deiner neuen Bediensteten, denn eine Zweite wirst du nicht bekommen." Hastig sprang Anna auf und fasste die Hand ihrer Mutter. Schweigend standen die beiden Frauen da, während der feine Spühregen des Brunnens ihre Körper benetzte und sie kühlte. Schließlich konnte Anna nicht länger an sich halten und dumm fragte sie: '''Anna: '"Mutter, wenn sie aus Braavos stammt wie du sagtest, wieso ist ihre Haut dann schwarz?" 'Jalinda: '"Siehst du, es sind dumme Fragen wie diese, die sehr unhöflich sind. Mit scheint es in der Tat, als müssten wir dich noch für lange Zeit auf den Pöbel loslassen, bevor du es uns künftig ersparen wirst, uns fürchterlich zu blamieren." Bevor Anna die Gelegenheit hatte, ihrer Mutter freche Widerworte zu geben, brachte sie das Erscheinen der Ankömmlinge jäh zum verstummen. Eilig verbeugte sich der Diener, bevor er sprach. 'Bediensteter: '"M'Ladies. Ich komme im Auftrag der Lady Haushofmeisterin Illyria, um Euch mit der neuen Zofe Lady Annas bekannt zu machen. Randi, du hast die Ehre der Lady Jalinda Sanddorn, Lady von Sanddorn und Gattin des Lords von Sanddorn, Carvas Sanddorn. Erste ihr..." Ungeldudig unterbach Jalinda den Mann mit einer raschen Handbewegung. 'Jalinda: '"Ja, ja. Ich kenne meinen eigenen Namen und auch mit meinem Gatten bin ich nur allzu vertraut. Sicherlich wird unsere junge Braavosi den Rest schnell genug aufschnappen. Es ist entschieden zu heiß für Pathos, meinst du nicht auch?" Der junge Mann stammelte einige Laute und setzte schließlich fort: 'Bediensteter: '"Natürlich M'Lady, wie es M'Lady beliebt.....nun...also... Lady Jalinda und dies..." Der Bedienstete verbeugt sich erneut und weist respektvoll auf Anna, die sich etwas hinter ihrer Mutter verbirgt und Randi mit riesigen Augen anstarrt. Auf ihre Ankündigung zog Jalinda ihre Tochter unsanft hinter sich hervor. 'Bediensteter: '"..ist Lady Anna Sand, natürliche Tochter der Lady Jalinda Sanddorn und deine zukünftige Herrin. M'Ladies, dies ist Randi, zu Euren Diensten." Das Mädchen mit der ebenhölzernen Haut trat vor und knickste anmutig erst vor Anna und dann vor ihrer Mutter. Dabei hielt sie die dichten schwarzen Wimpern demütig und ein wenig schüchtern über die Augen gesenkt und die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet und nur für einen kurzen Moment, so dass Anna im nächsten Augenblick glaubte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, sah sie auf, um Anna ein neugieriges, katzenhaftes Lächeln aus verstörend hellen, im Sonnenlicht nahezu pupillenloses Augen zuzuwerfen. '''Randi: „M’lady Anna, M’lady Jalinda“, sagte sie mit einer erstaunlich dunklen Stimme für so einen kleinen Körper und einem Singsang, der sie zum Ende jedes Wortes mit der Stimme einen Haken schlagen lässt. „Lady Ilyria hat wahr gesprochen, eben so: So hell strahlt die Tochter, so dunkle Schönheit ist die Mutter. Diese eine schuldet … ich schuldet … schulde“ Sie verhaspelte sich und blickte hilfesuchend zu dem Diener, doch es war Jalinda, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Ich schulde großen Dank. Wir leben, um zu dienen, so sagen jene in Braavos, und ich fühle große Ehre, M’lady zu dienen.“ Sie atmete tief durch und wagte einen halb bangen, halb erwartungsvollen Blick in Annas Augen, ehe sie wieder den Blick senkte. Annas Augen, wie sie in der gleißenden Sonne Dornes die Farbe der Zitronenblätter annahmen, die die kleine Gesellschaft umgaben und denen keine Regung Randis entgingen. Unverwandt und voll scheuer Neugier betrachtete das blasse, sommersprossige Mädchen seine neue Dienerin und es war ihm, als würden ihre Bewegungen ebenso wie ihre Worte einer geschmeidigen, anmutigen Melodie folgen. Anna kannte ihre vorherige Bedienstete, das spröde und fade Kindermädchen seit Jahren, doch niemals hatte sie eine Frau wie Randi gesehen: schwarz wie Kohlen, glühende Augen, die sie zu entfachen schienen und Haar, so dicht und glänzend wie das der eleganten und stolzen Rappen, die in ihre Heimat so geschätzt wurden. Von ihren Lehren bei Maester Viorec hatte sie gelernt, dass es weit weg von Zuhause, weit im fernen Osten, Landen gab, die von schwarzen Männern und Frauen bevölkert wurden. Doch hieß es, dass sich jene von Kopf bis Fuß in bunten Federn riesiger Vögel schmückten und so waren sie in Annas Fantasie nichts anderes als Fabelwesen, ähnlich den mächtigen Elefanten oder den tödlichen Löwen. Und nun stand ein solches Wesen vor ihr, stolz und schön, während ein plötzlicher, leiser Luftzug seinen fremden Duft zu Anna trug. Sofort bemerkte Anna das rätselhafte, herausfordernde Lächeln der Braavosi und ihre Neugier brachte sie beinahe um. Ihre Dienerin war ein Fleisch gewordenes Geheimnis, das entdeckt werden musste, das entziffert und verstanden werden musste. Und dennoch rührte sich Anna nicht vom Fleck, ihre Lippen blieben geschlossen und verpresst. Sie fasste die Hand ihrer Mutter noch stärker, als diese leise lachte und schließlich das Wort ergriff. Jalinda: '''"Nun, hörst du Anna, so klingt ein wahrlich wohlerzogenes Mädchen...das gespiegelte Gegenstück zu dir, würdest du nicht zustimmen?" Für eine Weile betrachtete Jalinda die junge Braavosi abschätzend lächelnd, langsam legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite. Dann tat sie ein gespieltes Seufzen und ließ ihren Blick auf einen Augenblick zu ihrem Bediensteten wandern. Anna hingegen schenke ihre Mutter lediglich einen kurzen aber bösen Blick und ließ ab von ihrer Hand. '''Jalinda: "Doch bei all der Höflichkeit befürchte ich, dass mir der Pathos einfach nicht verschont zu bleiben scheint...ich bin sicher ihr zwei werdet die Welt noch mit großer Poesie beschenken, sobald ihr in euren Quartieren zusammenkommt, um auf eure Herrinnen zu schimpfen." Erschrocken blickt der nervöse Mann auf. Bediensteter: '"M'Lady, ich bitte Euch, niemals würde es mir einfall..." Erneut unterbricht Jalinda ihr Opfer mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. '''Jalinda: '"Genug...was bist du nur für ein humorloser Ochse....wenn ich so darüber nachdenke möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was du in deinen Quartieren alles treibst." Mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln wendet sie sich der jungen Braavosi zu. 'Jalinda: '"Sag mir Kind: Lady Illyria setzte mich bereits darüber in Kenntnis, dass dir unsere Sprache fremd ist. Doch versicherte sie mir ebenso, dass du beflissen und tüchtig seist und dir alle Mühe gäbst, sie zu erlernen. Nun, wenn ich mir dich so anhöre, entsteht mir vielmehr der Eindruck, dass Orgien und Prügeleien eine größere Stärke von euch Braavosi zu sein scheint als die Gelehrigkeit. Du musst wissen: auch wenn es nicht den Anschein hat, so ist meine Tochter in Wahrheit doch ein furchtbar ungehaltenes Plappermaul. Tag und Nacht wird sie auf dich einreden und ich begrüßte es sehr, wenn du es ihr mit mehr vergelten könntest als einigen, gebrochenen Stammeleien. Bist du dir deiner Pflichten bewusst, Mädchen? Glaubst du, du wirst ihnen gewachsen sein?" Das Mädchen machte verunsichert einen kleinen, trippelten Schritt, während ihre Augen wie gebannt an Jalindas Mund hingen, als wolle sie die fremden Worte, die offenbar viel zu schnell auf ihre Ohren einprasselten, von ihren Lippen ablesen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um die Frage der Hausherrin zu beantworten, doch Anna, die nicht länger an sich halten konnte, kam ihr zuvor. Die Worte ihrer Mutter beschämten sie zutiefst und es war dieser Trick ihrer Lehrerin, der ihr Schweigen brach. Ihr Gesicht nahm eine flackernde Röte an und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie ihren Zorn hinauszischte. 'Anna: '"My Lady Mutter ist zu freundich, sich so sehr um das Wohlergehen meines geschwätzigen Naturells zu besorgen. Doch womöglich vermochte ich, meinen Mund für länger zu halten, hätte ich nicht ständig Anlass, mich über die Peinlichkeiten meiner Sippe zu beklagen.....Randi war dein Name?" Anna hatte sich den Namen der dunklen Schönheit nur allzu sehr eingeprägt. 'Anna: '"Bitte verzeih meiner Mutter, sie sieht in allen Menschen ausschließlich ihr Gutes und ist deshalb stets bestrebt, ihr Schlechtes zutage zu fördern." Randi warf ihr ein verhaltenes, aber dankbares Lächeln zu und erst jetzt kam Anna in den Sinn, dass ihr bockiger Einwand dem Mädchen ein wenig Zeit verschafft haben mochte, sich ihre Worte in der fremden Sprache zurechtzulegen. Sie versuchte sich an einem leichten Lächeln, jedoch vereitelte ihre Nervosität jede Posse von Gelassenheit und so wurden ihre Züge sofort wieder trotzig und auch Randi, die den Grund dafür ihrer eigenen Reaktion zuzuschreiben schien, wurde eilig wieder ernst und senkte den Blick. Jalinda hingegen gestattete sich ein helles und unbeschwertes Lachen. 'Jalinda: '"Meine reizende Tochter, du kannst von Glück reden, dass mir von deinen letzten Frechheiten nach wie vor die Hände schmerzen....siehst du nun, wovon ich spreche und womit ich geschlagen bin? Doch von nun an wirst ja du ja mit ihr geschlagen sein, nicht wahr? Also sag mir: kannst du folgen, wenn man mit dir spricht und versprichst du, deine Fertigkeiten zu verbessern?" Randi hob den Blick und sah ihr trotz ihrer Furcht ernst, für eine Gemeine geradezu ungeniert in die Augen. '''Randi: „M’lady, Ihr sagt wahr, Eure Sprache liegt zäh auf der Zunge, doch die Ohren fangen mehr auf, als die Lippen formen können. Ich würde ganz zerknittert sein, wenn meine klumpigen Worte meine Herrin langweilen würden, denn ich höre ihre Klugheit aus ihren Worten wie aus Euren, M’lady und ich will mich mühen, eine bessere Unterhaltung zu sein. Bis dahin kann ich für sie …“ Sie stockte und biss sich über die Lippen und ganz plötzlich zog ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht und verschloss es wie Nebel einen sonnigen Tag. Eilig senkte sie den Blick. Randi: „Wenn es M’lady beliebt“, murmelte sie stockend an Anna gewandt. „diese da kann die Laute spielen …, wenn es Euch nach Musik verlangt.“ Annas Züge erhellten sich und ein freudiges, kindliches Blitzen durchzog ihre grün strahlenden Augen. Die Vorstellung, dass die fremde Schönheit, die von an zu ihren Diensten stünde, sie mit den schönen Künsten belustigen würde, entzückte sie augenblicklich ungemein. Plappernd brach ihre Neugier aus ihr hervor. Anna: '"Oh ja, wie schön, eine Laute! Wir werden die Gärten aufsuchen, in den trockenen, warmen Nächten, ich mit meinen Büchern und du, du wirst uns den Abend bespielen und versüßen. Du musst wissen, ich selbst bin furchtbar unmusikalisch und umso mehr erfreut es mich, dass du in den Künsten ausgebildet bist." Kaum hatte Anna ihr forschen, unbedachten Worte getan, bemerkte sie den verdrossenen und betretenen Ausrdruck in den Zügen der jungen Braavosi. Sofort bereute sie ihre zur Schau gestellte, unbeherrschte Freude und ihr so einfach zu kränkender Stolz verhärtete ihre Miene erneut. Hastig und gepresst fügte sie an: '''Anna: '"Ach nein, was rede ich da, es wird wohl kaum Zeit sein für solche Frivolitäten. Und ich hoffe, auch dir ist bewusst, dass deine Pflichten wenig Raum lassen werden für schöngeistigen Müßiggang." Bevor es Randi gelingt, dem plappernden Schwall von Annas Worten bis zu ihrem Ende zu folgen, quittiert Jalinda die Ausführungen ihrer Tochter mit einem amüsierten Lachen. 'Jalinda: '"Bitte, sei nicht albern, Anna. Wenn es etwas gibt auf der Welt, wozu du Talent zeigst, dann sind es gedankenlose Frivolitäten." Sanft fährt sie Anna mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand über die Wange, um ihrem Spott ein wenig seiner Schärfe zu nehmen. Schließlich wendet sie sich Randi zu, für einen Moment sieht sie sie streng an. 'Jalinda: '"Zäh liegt dir also unsere Sprache auf der Zunge, so so. Nun, möchten wir hoffen, dass die Zähigkeit keine Entschuldigung für die Trägheit deiner Zunge bleiben wird, nicht wahr? Außerdem solltest du deine Besseren nicht derart unverschämt anstarren, es ist sehr unhöflich und es schickt sich nicht für eine Analphabetin deines Standes." Erschrocken fuhr Anna dazwischen. 'Anna: '"Sieben Höllen, Mutter, sei still! Du bist furchtbar ungerecht, siehst du nicht, wie sehr sich Randi bemüht, während du ihr so unmöglich zusetzt." Sie bemühte sich um einen zugetanen Blick, jedoch verwandelten ihn ihre Scheu und Unsicherheit zu unbeholfener Gönnerhaftigkeit. Ihre Mutter hingegen strahlte unverfäschte, amüsierte Leichtfertigkeit aus. 'Jalinda: '"Nachsichtig und klug, du bist wahrlich mein ganzer Stolz, geliebte Tochter. Nun, wie mir scheint, ist deine neue Herrin nur allzu glücklich gewählt. Ich bin mir sicher, deine Arbeit wird dir bei aller Laschheit sehr bequem anstehen...also dann, ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, bevor noch ich mehr Maßregelungen meiner eigenen Tochter über mich bringe. Ich denke, ihr werdet mehr als ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, euch kennzulernen. Guten Abend Randi." Jalinda lächelte den beiden Mädchen ein letzten Mal zu, dann drehte sie sich um und schickte sich an, zu gehen. Wortlos folgte ihr der Diener auf dem Fuße. Nach einigen Schritten hielt sie inne und wendete sich ihnen erneut zu, um sie mit einem grüberlischen Blick zu bedenken. Seit einiger Zeit schon zeigte ihre Tochter ein Verhalten, das ihr Sorgen bereitete. Die scheuen Blicke, die sie einigen der weiblichen, jungen Bediensteten zuwarf, ihre Faszination für die starken, schönen Heldinnen aus den Sagen vertrockneter, staubiger Bücher waren ein nur allzu klares Zeichen für die dornischen Leidenschaften ihrer Tochter, die heißblütig unter ihrer blassen Haut brannten und sie so häufig erröteten. Und als sie von Lady Illyria erfuhr, dass es sich bei Annas zukünftiger Zofe um eine braavossche Schönheit Summerislescher Herkunft handelte, erwog sie zunächst, deren Gesuch unumwunden abzulehnen. Schließlich beschloß sie jedoch, dass es naiv sei, ihre Tochter von all jenen Versuchungen und Geschicken fernzuhalten, die sie in ihrem jungen Leben ohnehin heimsuchen würden. Klüger wäre es, sie duch sie hindurch zu geleiten, mit Rat und Züchtigung, bis sie begriff, wie ihnen zu begegnen sei. Auch Annas scheue Blicke und Gebaren gegenüber Randi entgingen ihr keineswegs und so gestattete sie sich einen letzten Spaß, bevor sie sich zurückzog. 'Jalinda: "'Oh, und Randi: Dass du meiner Tochter keine Dummheiten in den Kopf setzt, hast du verstanden? ich fürchte, Anna entwickelt gelegentlich etwas....dunkle Neigungen." Entsetzt und beschämt entfuhr Anna ein entrüstetes "Mutter!", während sie ebenjener fassungslos ins Gesicht blickte. Diese lachte ein letztes Mal und verließ die Gärten. Randi knickste eilig und murmelte eine Verabschiedung, doch sie verspürte Erleichterung, als Lady Jalinda sie mit ihrer künftigen Herrin allein ließ. In der Gegenwart der resoluten Hausherrin spürte sie, wie die Mittagshitze ihr den Schweiß aus den Poren trieb, und ihr schienen die Worte wie Harz am Gaumen zu kleben, so sehr fürchtete sie, in der fremden Sprache in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten und sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Sie wusste, es war gefährlich, die Nähe zu einem noblen Haus zu suchen. Sicher würde Lady Jalinda, die Stockhiebe offenbar nicht scheute, sie prügelnd in die Wüste jagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Sprache der Westerosi nicht das einzige war, das Randi in letzter Zeit zäh auf der Zunge gelegen hatte ... Die Sonne vergibt nicht. „Das sind die Worte des Hauses“, hatte Illyria gesagt. Westerosi und ihr seltsamer Sinn für Dramatik. Dennoch hatte Randi schlucken müssen. Doch sie war es müde, sich auf der Suche nach Gönnern von Stadt zu Stadt durchzuschlagen in diesem schrecklich heißen Land. Für eine Weile stand Anna da, betretend den Kopf senkend, bis sie Randi schließlich ein scheues Lächeln schenkte. 'Anna: '"Ich muss mich ein weiteres Mal für das Benehmen meiner Mutter entschuldigen. Weißt du, eigentlich ist sie eine ganz reizende Person, sofern man nur...nun...ich schätze, allzu reizend ist sie in Wahrheit gar nicht." Ein weiteres Mal lächelte Anna verlegen, dann trat sie an einen der in Früchte stehenden Zitronenbäume heran, um sich ein hell grün leuchtendes Zitronenblatt zu pflücken. Langsam rieb sie es zwischen ihren Fingern, um sich an seinem fruchtigen Duft zu erfreuen. Dann setzte sie sich auf den warmen Brunnenrand und überwand sich, zu ihrer Dienerin hinaufzusehen. 'Anna: '"Meine Mutter sagte mir, du stammtest aus Braavos. Ist so dein Akzent? Du sprichst valyrisch? Aber warum ist deine Haut dann schwarz? Bist du eine ehemalige Sklavin? Von den Summer Isles? Lerntest du dort, die Laute zu spielen?" Anna vermochte es nicht länger, ihre Neugier zu beherrschen und die Unfähigkeit der jungen Braavosi, dem wilden Geplapper ihrer Herrin zu folgen, trieb ihre Ungeduld so sehr voran, dass sie eine Frage nach der anderen stellte, ohne zu bemerken, wie sehr sie ihre hilflose Bedienstete überforderte. Randi, die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie auf die Befehle ihrer Herrin warten musste, um sich zu ihr zu setzen, stand noch ein paar Augenblicke unsicher vor Anna und erduldete ihre inquisitorischen Salven, ehe sie sich neben ihr auf dem Brunnenrand niederließ. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel ihrer jungen Herrin, die ohne Vorwarnung von trotzigem Hochmut in fiebrige Neugier verfallen war, irritierte sie und mahnte sie zur Vorsicht. Verstohlen beobachtete sie, wie Lady Anna sich achtlos eine Strähne ihres roten Haares, das aufmüpfig unter dem Seidentuch hervorlugte, hinter die Ohren strich. ''Sie wird eine wunderschöne Frau werden, ''dachte Randi und musste an die Worte der Hausherrin denken, die sie gewarnt hatte, nicht die „dunklen Neigungen“ ihrer Tochter anzustacheln. Randi war sich nicht sicher, was Lady Jalinda damit gemeint hatte. Vielleicht eine Redewendung, die sie nicht kannte? Oder konnte das tatsächlich eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass das Interesse der jungen Westerosi an ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe noch einer anderen Begierde als reinem Wissensdurst entspringen mochte? '''Randi: „Es gibt keine Sklaven in Braavos, es ist eine freie Stadt, M‘lady“, sagte sie und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass die ersten Worte, die sie an ihre Herrin richtete, eine Belehrung waren. „Aber Ihr sagt ganz wahr, mein Vater wurde auf den Summer Isles geboren, eben so“, fuhr sie eilig fort. „Aber er sprach nur in seiner Muttersprache, wenn er von seiner Heimat sprach, von Dingen, für die das Valyrische keinen Namen kennt, wie ganz feiner Regen wie … wie Schorf auf Haut. Ich mag den Klang seiner Sprache, aber er nannte die Sommersprache barbarisch und unkultiviert und wollte sie nicht an mich lehren.“ Gedankenverloren ließ Randi ihre Hand durch das Brunnenwasser gleiten und das kühle Nass belebte ihren Geist und lockerte ihre Zunge. Randi: „Ich wuchs mit dem niederen Valyrisch meiner Mutter auf, aber meine … meine erste Herrin, sie war eine hohe Dame in Braavos, sie sagte an mich: Du klingst wie ein Fischweib, und sie lehrte mich das Valyrisch der hohen Herrschaften. In ihrem Haushalt lernte ich auch Laute zu spielen. Sie hatte ein … ein …“ Randi runzelte verbissen die Stirn, doch das richtige Wort wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Nach einem kurzen verschämt-durchtriebenen Blick zu ihrer Herrin sprang sie kurzerhand auf den Brunnenrand und zog einen Zweig des Zitronenbaumes zu sich heran und ordnete die Blätter zu einem Strauß, den sie sich mit einer gespielt verführerisch-wedelnden Geste vor das Gesicht hielt. Anna: „Ein Fächer!“, rief Anna und klatschte lachend in die Hände. Randi: „Ein Fächer, ja, sie hatte ein Fächer und sie schlug mir auf die Finger, wenn ich etwas Fischweibiges sagte, einmal für jede Silbe und an manchen Tagen waren meine Finger ganz blutig vor falschen Silben.“ Mit einem schnaufenden Lachen ließ sie sich wieder auf dem Brunnenrand nieder. Der wenig damenhafte Laut ließ sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlagen und sie blickte zerknirscht zu ihrer Herrin auf. Randi: „Oh, vergebt mir, M’lady, vielleicht solltet Ihr mich auch … fächern, wenn ich etwas Dummes tue oder sage oder Euch mit meinem eitlen Geschwätz langweile.“ Anna sah der jungen Braavosi zu, wie sie in in ihrer Hilflosigkeit Kapriolen tat, um sich ihrer übergriffigen, neugierigen Herrin mitzuteilen.Für einen Moment erwog diese, Randi darüber zu belehren, inwiefern eine Zofe ihre Form zu wahren habe und wie fern sie eben jener Form in diesem Moment, mit ihren Füßen auf dem Brunnenrand und ihren Händen in den Zweigen der Zitronenbäume, stand. Doch schließlich erschienen ihr die kindlichen Bemühungen Randis allzu entzückend, als dass sie es über sich brächte, die blitzende Glut in den Augen der Braavosi zu ersticken. Denn eben in jener glaubte sie ihre eigene, brennende Neugier widergespiegelt zu sehen und der furchtbare Schrecken, der der Braavosi nach der Heimsuchung durch ihre Mutter nach wie vor in den Gliedern stand, tat sein übriges, um Anna ein gewisses Gefühl von Überlegenheit einzuflößen. Und so lächelt sie Randi befriedend zu, als sie sprach: 'Anna: '"Beunruhige dich nicht, Randi, wir in Dorne pflegen nicht, unsere Bediensteten zu...fächern. Wie du es sicherlich bereits am eigenen Leib erleidetest, haben wir unsere Fächer wesentlich dringender nötig, als sie an ungebührlichen Bediensteten zu zerschlagen. Auch handelte es sich um eine schrecklich schweißtreibende Arbeit und sieh nur, die Sonne steht im Zenit." Zunächst weiß sich Anna nicht besser zu behelfen, als sich in schlechte Scherze zu flüchten, bis ihr plötzlich ein Einfall kommt. Ihre Züge hellen sich auf und sie klatscht erleichtert und vergnügt in die Hände. Anna: '''"Oh, ich weiß,wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben und uns zugleich ein wenig besser kennen lernen können. Lass uns ein Spiel spielen, ja? Es ist ganz einfach zu erlernen, doch ist es sehr aufregend." Ohne eine Antwort Randis abzuwarten, drehte sich Anna dem kühlen, frischen Wasser des Brunnens zu, während sie zugleich an den Laschen ihrer Schlangenledersandalen nestelte. Gedankenlos streifte sie die bis zu ihren Knien aufgeflochtenen Schuhe ab und tauchte ihre marmornen Füße in das kühle Nass. Sie löste das blassgelbe Seidentuch, dass ihren Schopf vor der erbarmungslosen Sonne Dornes schützte, tauchte es in den Brunnen und band es sich sanft um ihren Hals. Eine Kaskade aus dichtem, seidenem Feuer entflammte ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken im hellen Schein der Sonne. Dann entnahm sie dem sandsteinernen Brunnen zwei hellweiß blühende Wasserrosen, um jedes einzelne ihrer Blütenblätter abzuzählen. Die Rose in ihrer linken Hand zählte zwölf-, die ihrer Rechten acht Blätter und so pflückte sie gerade soviele, dass beide Blumen von nun an dieselbe Anzahl aufwiesen. Scheu, aber vergnügt lächelnd reichte sie Randi einen ihrer Schätze. 'Anna: '"Als ich klein war, erzählte mir mein Kindermädchen, dass die Wasserrosen dieses Brunnens Wünsche erfüllten. Alles was man tun müsse, sei es, sich eine junge Knospe zu wählen und sich mit aller Kraft auszumalen, was man sich wünsche. Erblühte die Knospe zur Rose, so ginge der Wunsch in Erfüllung...ein furchtbar dummes Geschwätz natürlich und dennoch...sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr? Lass uns also beginnen: wir werden versuchen, zu erraten, wer wir sind, indem wir einander Fragen stellen. Immer wenn wir etwas richtig erraten, werden wir ein Blütenblatt des Anderen pflücken und sollten wir irren, so werden wir eines einbüßen. Diejenige von uns, die die meisten Blätter zählt, nachdem eine der Blumen kahl wurde, wird der Gewinner sein. Ich werde beginnen: Du kamst nicht freiwillig nach Westeros. Du verspürst Heimweh, kannst oder willst aber nicht zurückkehren. Aus diesem Grund möchtest du deine Laute nicht spielen." Plötzlich wieder voller Scheu senkte Randi den Blick auf die Rose in ihrem Schoß und fuhr fahrig über die Blätter, die unter ihrer gehauchten Berührung leise erzitterten. Wie töricht von ihr, die Laute zu erwähnen. Vielleicht war es umso törichter, sich überhaupt in die Hände dieser Leute zu begeben. Keine deiner Lügen hält deiner Unbedachtheit stand, hörte sie wieder die Schelte der Dame. Für einen Augenblick überkam sie die jähe Furcht, dass ihre Schmach ihr ins Gesicht gebrannt sein könnte wie hässliche Narben, wenn es selbst diesem Kind, das sich bei ihrer Ankunft hinter seiner Mutter versteckt hatte, ein Leichtes war, in ihr zu lesen. Vielleicht ist meine Gegenwart ihr lästig, vielleicht ist es eine List, um mich davonjagen zu können. Mit leisem Argwohn hob sie den Blick zu den Augen ihrer Herrin, doch sie konnte keine Arglist darin erkennen, nur halb verhohlene Neugier. Nein, wenn sie Randi aushorchten wollte, hätte sie nur zu fragen brauchen, denn an diesem Ort war sie nicht mehr wert als ihr Name, der zu kurz und zu fremd war; sie hätte kein Spiel daraus machen, hätte ihrer Blüte nicht vier Blätter ausreißen müssen, sie hätte Randi nicht einmal ein einziges gewähren müssen. Nein, kein Kind, dachte Randi, als sie die symbolische Macht der Geste begriff, nicht mehr lange, und sie fragte sich, ob Lady Anna bereits erblüht war. Mit einem ertappten, melancholischen Lächeln riss sie ihrer Rose eine Blüte aus und reichte sie Anna wortlos. Dann verlor sich ihr Blick in dem Zitronenhain und sie lauschte dem fernen Lachen spielender Kinder, während sie über ihre eigene Frage nachdachte. Vielleicht würden ihre Fragen sehr viel mehr über sie enthüllen als die Blüten ihrer Rose und Spiel hin oder her, sie hatte dabei mehr zu verlieren als ihre Herrin. Lady Anna Sand. Oh, es gab viele Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten, doch sie würde sich langsam vortasten müssen auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen der Gefahr ihre Herrin zu beleidigen und sie durch leere Phrasen zu vergrämen, denn wenn es eines gab, dessen sich Randi so gewiss war, dass dazu keine Blume ihre Blätter lassen musste, dann war es die Überzeugung, dass Lady Anna stolz war. '''Randi: „M’lady schätzt ihre Mutter, denn sie ist stark und klug, doch sie ist auch streng und sie kennt M’lady so gut wie niemand sonst.“ Anna lächelte und nickte ihrer Dienerin anerkennend zu. Auch wenn die Worte Randis einen recht offensichtlichen Sachverhalt beschrieben, so zeugten sie doch von einer raschen Auffassungsgabe. Augenblicklich kam sie zu der Überzeugung, dass es sich bei der jungen Braavosi um eine scharfsinnige Schönheit handelte und sie fragte sich, ob sich deren Fertigkeiten im Verlauf ihrer Anstellung als Zofe einstellten, oder ob sich mehr hinter den hell glühenden Augen verborgen hielt. Fremde Geheimnisse, in einer fremden Zunge geflüstert, die die Fantasie des jungen, heißblütigen Provinzmädchens nur allzu sehr beflügelten. Kokett und ein wenig scheu bot sie Randi ihre Blüte an, auf dass diese sie um ihr erstes Blütenblatt erleichtere. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre neue Bedienstete. Die Bedienstete aus Braavos, der freien Stadt, in welcher keine Ladys lebten, die Zofen beschäftigten und Randi, die ihr entfloh, die Zofe, die keine war. Anna: '''"Du besitzt eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und hast gelernt, die leisesten Regungen der Menschen zu beobachten und zu verstehen, ebenso wie es von einer guten Zofe zu erwarten ist. Doch ist Braavos eine freie Stadt und unterhält keine Zofen. Du hast deine Fähigkeiten also in anderen Diensten gelernt und du lerntest sie gut, denn sie waren ein elementarer Bestandteil deiner Ausbildung." Erwartungsvoll blickte sie der Braavosi in die Augen, ihr Blick geschärft für die kleinstens Anzeichen von Lüge und Täuschung. Ihre Fantasie erschuf ihr Bilder von einer rätselhaften, dunklen und schönen Spionin, die die Schatten ebenso wie die nobelsten Gesellschaften ihr Zuhause nannte. Eine Verführerin von Männern und Verderberin von Frauen, skrupellos und erregend in ihrem finsteren, gefährlichen Spiel. Und Anna wollte mehr wissen, wollte alles wissen und voll der Unruhe ermahnte sie sich an die Tatsache, dass höchstens vierzehn Blätter verblieben, bevor die Blüten vergingen. Randi hielt Annas sezierendem Blick stand und musste sich ein wenig zusammennehmen, einen gesetzten Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, so drollig wirkte ihre junge Lady in ihrer begierigen Ernsthaftigkeit. Annas Vermutungen kamen der Wahrheit gefährlich nah, doch da sie nicht wesentlich dem entgegenstanden, was sie der Hausverwalterin bei ihrer Vorstellung erzählt hatte, widerstand sie dem Drang, das Spiel, an dem sie selbst immer mehr Gefallen fand, durch eine Lüge zu sabotieren. '''Randi: „M‘lady kennt mein Heimatstadt weitaus besser als ich Eure, wahrlich.“ Sie streckte beide Hände vor, in denen sie die Rose hielt, um Anna ein Blatt wählen zu lassen. Dann lächelte sie ein wenig verschmitzt, senkte jedoch eilig den Blick, um nicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Randi: „Dieses Spiel, ihr spielt nicht zum ersten Mal. Vielleicht nicht mit Wasserrosen, aber auf ähnliche Art. M’lady, ich glaube, das letzte Spiel habt Ihr gewonnen.“ Anna lächelt in schamhaftem, schlecht verhohlenen Stolz, als sie eine besonders schönes Blatt aus Randis Blüte wählt. Anna: '"Nun, mein voriger Gegner war keine Herausforderung, um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun. Ich denke, du wirst noch früh genug in den Genuss seiner Bekanntschaft kommen. Es handelt sich um meinen Bruder, oder besser: Halbbruder, doch fürchte ich, er wurde auschließlich mit der Dummen der beiden Häften gezeugt." Der kindlichen Herrscherin entfährt ein vergnügtes Kichern, bis sie sich ermahnt, wie unangemessen ihre Äußerung war. Sofort erstirbt ihre Miene und an ihre Stelle tritt ein Ausdruck höchster Konzentration. '''Anna: '"Deine Profession ist eine gefährliche und jeder Fehler kann eine Existenz zerstören. Deine Waffen sind unischtbar und subtil und deine Opfer halten sie für Balsam und Liebkosungen. Doch ist dir ein furchtbarer Fehler unterlaufen und alleine wie du warst, musstest du fliehen." 14.07.294AL Hämisch und diebisch tuscheln die im heißen Winde wiegenden Blätter der hohen Dattelpalmen, während sie ihr bewegtes Schattenspiel auf die kleine Gesellschaft hinabwerfen, die sich unter ihnen versammelte. Einige Schritte entfernt von ihnen steht Lord Carvas Sanddorn, erster seines Namens und Lord von Sanddorn, auf einem morschen Holzschemel, ein Strick aus rauhem Hanfseil ist um seinen Hals geschlungen, dessen anderes Ende an den tiefhängenden Ast eines Mandelbaumes geknüpft ist. Sein Gesicht ist von einer schwarzen Seidenkapuze vollständig bedeckt, doch sprechen Angst und Entsetzen aus seinen weit geöffneten Augen, die sich wie blasse Leichenwürmer über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals hinab in den sengenden Sand winden. Zuckend kriechen sie Anna entgegen und schleimen sich um ihre nackten Zehen. Anna fährt erschreckt zusammen und gerade ist sie daran, die Augen ihres Vaters abzuschütteln, als ihr der Maester des Hauses eine gichtige Hand auf die Schulter legt und säuerlich seinen faltigen, vertrockneten Kopf schüttelt. Sie wusste, dass Lord Carvas des Verrats beschuldigt wurde, dass es Zeugen gab und einen kleinen Samtbeutel voller Bernsteine, markaber schöne Beweisstücke seiner Schuld. Und dennoch belehrte sie der alte Mann, ihren Vater zu lieben und zu respektieren. : 'Anna: '"Er sieht genau, wie sehr ich mich fürchte, wie sehr ich leide und dennoch tut er nichts. Und nun bleibt Alles an mir haften, ich will es nicht, ich will es nicht!! Plötzlich vernimmt sie ein helles Lachen und als sie ihren Kopf wendet, sieht sie ihre Mutter, wie sie mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Heck einer großen, schönen Kutsche sitzt. Verzweifelt streckt sie ihre Hände aus, doch fährt das Gespann nur allzu rasch und schallend schließen sich die massiven, hölzernen Burgtore. Anna ist eingeschlossen und alleine, lediglich der schlaffe, gelegentlich zuckende Leib ihres toten Vaters baumelt knarzend an einem starken, dunklen Ast, sein Gewicht macht die Mandeln aus der Krone des Baumes fallen und um sie herum auf den sandigen Boden regnen. Als sie sich bückt, um eine der aromatischen Nüsse zu verspeisen, vernimmt sie den singenden Ton einer Lautensaite und sofort reckt sie ihren Kopf in Richtung des hellen Lautes. Und tatsächlich ist es ihr, als könnesie dort in den Schatten zwischen den hohen Büschen eine Gestalt ausmachen, dunkel und geschmeidig. Hastig macht sie sich auf, um den Schatten zu verfolgen, doch bereits nach einigen Schritten in dem dichten Blattwerk geht sie hoffnungslos verloren. Fucht und Beklemmung ergreifen Besitz von ihr, als sie sich ratlos im Kreise dreht. Und plötzlich steht sie vor ihr, ihr Gesicht ist hinter einem dunklen Schleier verborgen, doch würde Anna den hellen Schein ihrer Augen unter allen Anderen der Welt erkennen. Anna erstarrt und mit zitternden Gliedern steht sie da, während die dunkle Gestalt um sie herum im Kreise schleicht. Plötzlich blitzt ein scharfes Stilett im Schein des Mondes auf und durchtrennt Annas feines Leinengewand mit einem einzigen Streich. Anna fühlt den kühlen Atem der Nacht auf ihrem nackten Leib, fröstelnd und ängstlich schlingt sie ihre Arme umeinander. Die Gestalt nähert sich ihr, ein Paar glühender Kohlen brennt sich in ihr Innerstes. Langsam und genießerisch fährt sie ihre Klinge über die Konturen von Annas Brüsten und diese verspürt einen leisen Schmerz, als die Spitze des Stillets schließlich auf ihrer Brustwarze zum ruhen kommt. Niemals zuvor verspürte Anna eine solche Furcht und dennoch lauerte da noch etwas anderes, etwas beschämendes und verbotenes. Verwirrt und ängstlich wie sie ist, will sie nach ihrer Mutter rufen, bis sie mit einem hellen Schrecken die Einsicht ereilt, dass diese ihr nicht länger beistehen kann. Es ist die weiche, schnurrende Stimme der Gestalt, die sie schließlich zur Besinnung bringt. :: 'dunkle Gestalt: '"Nun bist du frei, denn er ist weg. Du brauchst ihn nicht länger, also habe ich ihn beseitigt. Ich werde dich mit mir nehmen, fort von hier, an einen fremden und dunklen Ort, denn ich habe Pläne mit dir." Die verbotenen Empfindungen, die sich zunächst hinter Annas Furcht verbargen, pirschen sich Schritt für Schritt an sie heran und ihre Stimme ist ein atemloses Murmeln. :: 'Anna: '"Was wirst du mit mir tun?" In einer fließenden Bewegung lüftet die Gestalt ihren Schleier und das sardonische Lächeln der schönen Braavosi blickt ihr entgegen. :: 'Randi: '"Fürchtest du dich?" :: 'Anna: '"Ja..." :: 'Randi: '"Ich werde dich lehren, Dinge zu empfinden, die du dir nie zuvor erträumtest und deine Furcht wird dir dumm und kindisch erscheinen. Oder bist du in Wahrheit etwa noch ein Kind? Annas stößt ihre Antwort hastig und trotzig von sich. :: 'Anna: '"Nein, ich bin eine Frau, erwachsen und erblüht und ich bin klug genug, deine Lektionen zu lernen." Randis Lächeln verbreitet sich, langsam und genießerisch nähern sich ihre süßen Lippen Annas Mund. Ihre Hände finden den Körper ihres Opfers und bringen ihm unbekannte und doch so heiß ersehnte Berührungen bei. Fester und fordernder werden sie, bis sie Empfindungen erzwingen, die unausdenklich sind. Anna erwacht mit einem gemurmelten Schrei. Ihr Atem geht rasch und ihr Köper ist schweißgebadet. Sie spürt die Finger ihrer linken Hand in ihrem feuchten Schoß, erschrocken fährt sie aus den weichen Laken auf. Für einen Moment ist sie verwirrt und versteht nicht, wo sie sich befindet. Dann wandert ihr Blick zu Randi, die neben ihr liegt und fest zu schlafen scheint. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Scham überkommt sie, als sie die junge Braavosi ansieht, die sie in ihren Gedanken so gefährlich verführte. Randi liegt mit geschlossenen Augen neben Anna im Bett und denkt an das Meer. Das Rauschen der Wellen und das Schäumen der Gischt beruhigt sie und hält die Träume fern. Zu Anfang wagte sie es nicht, neben ihrer Herrin einzuschlafen aus Furcht, dass sie schreiend und schluchzend aufwachen und Anna aus dem Schlaf reißen könnte. Lieber erbat sie sich die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer kleinen Kammer und erduldete Lady Annas zusammengepresste Lippen, die niemals um eine schnippische Bemerkung verlegen waren. Es ist immer derselbe Traum, obgleich die Einzelheiten sich jedes Mal ändern. Sie träumt, dass sie auf einer goldenen Barke als Höhepunkt einer Prozession durch den Long Canal gleitet, während die Menschen auf den Brücken und am Rande des Kanals ihr in Massen zujubeln. Sie thront, das Gesicht bis auf die Augen unter einem seidenen graublauen Schleier verborgen, unter einem Baldachin und junge Männer wedeln ihr aus Fächern aus Pfauenfedern Luft zu. Aber der Himmel ist stählern grau und etwas ist falsch, sie spürt es die ganze Zeit, aber sie versteht es erst, als sie Anteas Lachen hört. Ihr sanftes, schleichendes, hohntriefendes Lachen, das immer lauter wird, obwohl sie nirgends zu sehen ist. Plötzlich merkt sie, dass die Menschen ihr nicht zujubeln, sondern dass sie sie auslachen. Mit Entsetzen bemerkt sie, dass die Männer an ihrer Seite groteske, ausgemergelte Kreaturen mit Fischmäulern und Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Fingern und toten, ausgehöhlten Augen und grinsenden Totenfratzen sind und statt mit Fächern wedeln sie mit Schweinekeulen und Maden kriechen durch das tote, verwesenden Fleisch. Als Randi an sich herabsieht, stellt sie fest, dass sie nackt ist und die Verwesung längst von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat. Fliegen kreisen um ihre eiternden Brustwarzen und aus ihrem Schoß frisst sich ein wimmelnder, kriechender Schwall kreuchenden Gewürms den Weg aus ihrem Innern und dann wacht sie auf. Doch der Traum sucht sie nur noch selten heim, seit sie in Dorne ist. Manchmal merkt sie bereits, bevor sie an sich heruntersieht, dass der Traum sie gefangen hält, und dann gelingt es ihr gelegentlich, sich aufs offene, stille, kalte Meer hinauszuträumen, wo es keine Würmer und kein Lachen gibt, nur das sanfte, stetige Auf und Ab der Wellen. Während sie Annas rhythmischem Atmen lauscht, beschließt sie, ihrer Herrin am nächsten Tag von der Schönheit des Meeres zu erzählen und der Gedanke an Annas leicht geöffnete Lippen und ihre hungrigen, wissbegierigen Augen, die die Worte ungeduldig aus ihr herauszusaugen scheinen, während sie gedankenverloren eine Strähne ihres langen roten Haars um ihre Finger dreht, macht sie lächeln. Sie ist bereits fast eingedöst, als Annas leises Wimmern sie aus dem Schlaf zurückholt. Randi denkt sich nichts weiter dabei, denn ihre Herrin hat selbst gelegentlich einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Manchmal beobachtet Randi, wie sie lange wachliegt und über etwas nachzugrübeln scheint, ehe sie dem Locken des Schlafes erliegt. Erst als Anna leise aufstöhnt und ihr Körper sich unter den dünnen Laken schaudernd aufzubäumen beginnt, begreift sie, welche Art von Nachtmahr ihr da auf der Brust kauert und muss grinsen. Doch das Grinsen vergeht ihr rasch, als Annas Stöhnen unmissverständlich in zwei gehauchten Silben ausklingt. Eilig schließt sie die Augen, um sich schlafend zu stellen, als sie spürt, dass ihre Herrin bald erwachen wird. Doch das Pochen in ihrer Brust ist unverschämt laut und es fällt ihr schwer, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, sodass sie dem Gedanken erliegt, ihre junge Herrin müsse ihre schlechte Posse mit einem Blick durchschauen. Schließlich hält sie die Farce nicht länger aus und öffnet die Augen. Eine Weile sieht sie Anna stumm und ernst in die erschrocken-verschämten Augen. Dann lässt eine gefährliche Mutwilligkeit, die sie wider ihrer selbst ergreift, ihre Mundwinkel zucken. '''Randi: „Ist M’lady nicht wohl?“ Es ist tiefe Nacht, jedoch werden Annas Gemächer vom Schein des Mondes in ein sanftes, milchiges Licht getaucht und so bemerkt sie Randis offene Augen, wie sie schelmisch zwischen den Laken hervorfunkeln. Erschrocken und beschämt verhüllt sie ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen und starrt ihre Bediensteten in ihr von den Schatten verhülltes Gesicht. Randi lag wach und hatte sie belauscht, ihre Träume belauscht. Randi, die Superspionin, die sogar in den Schlaf der Menschen eindringen konnte, um ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse auszuhorchen. Für einen Moment ist Anna fassungslos, dann besinnt sie sich ärgerlich darauf, was sie sich für alberne Dummheiten zusammendenkt. Mit einem Mal ist sie empört und zornig, zornig auf ihre dumme Lüsternheit und empört über Randis unverschämt unschuldiges Gesicht. Trotzig zischt sie: Anna: '''"Alles ist bestens. Ich hatte einen schlimmen Albtraum, nicht weiter. Leg dich wieder schlafen." '''Randi: „Gewiss M’lady, verzeiht mir.“ Folgsam schlägt Randi die Lider über die Augen, wickelt ihr Laken fester um den Körper und wendet ihrer jungen Herrin den Rücken zu. Für einen Augenblick will sie daran glauben, dass Anna tatsächlich nur einen Albtraum hatte, doch dann scheltet sie sich selbst eine Närrin – Annas tapsiger Versuch, ihre Blöße zu bedecken, war enthüllender, als es jedes Geständnis hätte sein können. Sie hat den Schatten der Gefahr über sie gebracht, doch es ist nicht allein die Furcht davor, was Lady Jalinda einem Dienstmädchen antun könnte, das ihre Tochter zur Sodomie verführte, die Randis Herz erneut schneller schlagen lässt. Der Gedanke, dem kleinen altklugen Rotschopf ein wenig von dem zu zeigen, wovon ihre Bücher schweigen, amüsiert sie. Doch sie muss vorsichtig sein, sehr vorsichtig, denn dieser kleine altkluge Rotschopf bräuchte nur mit dem Finger zu schnipsen und man würde sie an einen Pfahl in der Wüste binden und elendig verdursten lassen. Verdursten, denkt Randi und öffnet die Augen, die glitzernd der Schalk streift, als sie sich an das alte Sprichwort erinnert, dass die größte Pein des Seemanns ein leeres Wasserfass auf offener See ist. Ja, vielleicht sollte sie ihrer Herrin vom Wasser erzählen, um festzustellen, wie durstig sie tatsächlich ist''.'' Randi: „M’lady, seid Ihr noch wach?“, haucht sie in die Finsternis hinein – eine überflüssige Frage, wie sie sehr wohl weiß. „Ich will Euch nicht um den Schlaf bringen, M’lady, der, wie Meister Viorec sagt, gerade in Eurem Alter so wichtig ist, aber Euer Albtraum beunruhigt mich. In meiner Heimat sagt man, dass Albträume Geister sind, die einen Wirt suchen und wenn man sie nur oft genug einlässt, dann fressen sie sich als Geschwüre aus schwarzer Galle in die Brust, die die Seele mit trübsinnigen Gedanken vergiftet.“ Sie wendet sich Anna wieder zu und bettet dicht an ihrem Gesicht den Kopf in ihre Handflächen. Randi: „Wisst Ihr, vor ein paar Jahren, als ich etwa in Eurem Alter war, da wurde ich auch gelegentlich von … Albträumen heimgesucht, die unaussprechliche Dinge mit meinem Körper anstellten, nur dass sie nicht auf meiner Brust saßen. Mir fiel ein großer Stein von der Brust … vom Herzen, so sagt man doch, als ich von Freundinnen hörte, dass sie auch solche Träume hatten. Wisst Ihr, da war dieser eine Traum, der immer wieder kam …Erinnert Ihr Euch an die Verhüllte Dame, von der ich Euch erzählte, die Konkubine, in deren Diensten ich stand? Gelegentlich lud sie in ihrem Palais zum Maskenball. Überall brannten Kandelaber und warfen zuckende Schatten über die vermummten Fratzen und verbotene Geheimnisse lauerten hinter einer Vielzahl dunkler Larvenschlitze, während ich staunend in meiner Diensttracht zwischen all den prunkvollen Gestalten umherirrte und mir mit meinem unverhüllten Gesicht ganz nackt und schutzlos vorkam …“ Randi unterbricht sich und nimmt fahrig das Laken in die Mangel, um zerknirschte Scham vorzutäuschen. Randi: „Ach verzeiht, M’lady, ich bin so ungeschickt, meine abscheulichen Geschichten würden Euch nur noch mehr Albträume eingeben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, vermutlich habe ich wie üblich gar nicht gedacht …“ Rasch senkt sie die schweren Lider über die Augen, jedoch nicht, ohne dabei Annas Gesicht mit einem lauernden Blick zu streifen. Als sich Randi ihrer so quälend um den Schlaf gebrachten Herrin zuwendet, zieht diese pikiert die dünnen, weißen Seidenlaken hinauf bis zu ihrem Hals. Nach wie vor fühlt sie sich brüskiert von ihrer Bediensteten, die sich die Frechheit erlaubte, nach all den unaussprechlichen Dingen, die sie Anna in ihren düsteren Träumen beibrachte, hellwach zu sein. Mit verkniffenen Augen versucht sie, das Mienenspiel Randis im diffusen Schein des Mondes auszumachen, in der Hoffnung, all jene Gedanken der Braavosi aus ihren Zügen zu lesen, die sich ihrer Stimme nicht entlocken ließen. Hatte Randi sie durchschaut? Wusste sie um die beschämenden Gelüste, die sie ihrer Herrin mit ihren eigenen Augen, ihren eigenen Lippen und ihrem eigenen, nachtschwarzen Haar selbst eingeflößt hatte? Anna blickt in das silbrige, geisterhafte Anltitz ihrer mondbeschienen Dienerin und es ist ihr, als sei es dieses rätselhafte Wesen selbst, das einen gespenstigen Schein ausstrahle, welcher all ihre innersten Geheimnisse bescheine und sie zugleich für jene Randis blende. Anna fühlt sich zutiefst verunsichert und die vieldeutigen Worte Randis verstärken ihre Scheu nur umso mehr. "Da wurde ich auch gelegentlich von...Albträumen heimgesucht, die aussprechliche Dinge mit meinem Körper anstellten, nur dass sie nicht auf meiner Brust saßen." Wie konnte sie so dumm sein und glauben, dass sie Randi mit einer so durchsichtigen Lüge täuschen könne, sie, die schöne Konkubine aus Braavos, die eine solche Macht besaß über die Leidenschaften der Menschen. Anna kann nicht anders, als sich ihre Dienerin auszumalen, wie diese sich seufzend in ihren Laken windet und sie wünscht sich so sehr, dass sie es selbst sei, von der Randi träume. Die Scham in ihrem Schoß versetzt ihr einen weiteren, quälenden Stich und sie beschließt, dass sie ihre Peinigerin scharf maßregeln würde für das sardonische Spiel, das sie mit ihrem Opfer trieb. Randi war eine schöne, junge Frau und Anna würde es bald sein und so waren ihre Träume nur natürlich, dies war alles, was es in dieser Sache zu sagen gab. Sie würde sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier von ihren dummen Leidenschaften beherrschen lassen, sie würde... Doch dann beginnt Randi, von ihrem Traum zu sprechen und sie malt ein Bild in so reichen, kräftigen Farben, dass es Anna ist, als stehe sie mitten unter den fremdartigen, furchteinflößenden und zugleich erregenden Menschen in ihren Larven. Ihr schwerer Atem lässt sie den aromatischen Wachs der blitzenden Kandelaber riechen. Der mit schweren Teppichen, Seidentüchern und Samtkissen bedeckte Raum ist durchsetzt mit dem gedämpften Gemurmel der verhüllten Gäste und dem kräftigen Aroma von fremdartigen, betörenden Gewürzen und Kräutern. Als Anna schüchtern an einer der niedrigen, bemalten Papierwände vorüber schreitet, die einzelne Separés voneinander trennen, blitzt das Messing ihrer Verzierung hell im Kerzenschein auf. Während sie ein kleines Abteil passiert, kann sie eine in bunten Federn gekleidete Dame sehen, wie sie den Schlauch einer dieser riesigen, gläsernen Pfeifen, von denen Anna einst eine Zeichnung in einem ihrer Bücher fand, an ihre großen, dunklen Lippen führt. Ihre Larve um ein Stück von ihrem Mund abgesetzt, tut sie ein genießerisches Lächeln und bläst eine schwer nach Apfel und Nelken duftende Rauchschwade in die Luft. Für einen Moment nimmt der süße Dunst Anna die Sicht, doch dann erkennt sie nebelhaft die geschmeidigen Umrisse Randis. Wüsste Anna es nicht besser, so dachte sie, es sei sie und nur sie, für die sich die erlesene Abendgesellschaft eingefunden habe. Trotz all der kostspieliegen, juwelenfunkelnden Kleidung und dem affektierten, wohldosierten Lachen war Randi die Schönste von ihnen allen, stolz und bedächtigt schreitet sie in ihrer schlichten Dienstkleidung durch das Meer an exotischen Masken und alle miteinander verrohen und verblassen sie neben ihr. Und Anna sitzt in ihren Laken, so gebannt von Randis singendem Akzent, dass all ihre Gedanken von Zucht und Belehrung vergessen sind. Kurz und unwirsch schüttelt sie den Kopf, um ihre sprühende Fantasie zu zähmen, doch gelingt ihr dies keineswegs mit ihrer brennenden Neugier, die so heiß an ihrem kalten Stolz züngelt. Schließlich kann sie nicht länger an sich halten, sie musste erfahren, wie der Traum Randis zu Ende ging, was sie fühlte, als sie ihn träumte und ob auch sie süße Seufzer tat. Alles, was von ihrer stolzen Reserviertheit verbleibt ist ihre Altklugheit und so spricht der Rotschopf altklug: Anna: '"Was für ein Unsinn, natürlich sind Träume keine Geister, was seid ihr nur für abergläubische Schafe. Kein Wunder, dass es bei euch in Braavos keinerlei Holz zu erstehen gibt, denn all eure Köpfe sind bereits daraus gemacht. Träume sind nichts weiter als Fragmente von Wün...von Errinerungen, die der Verstand zusammenfügt und verarbeitet, um sich ebenso wie der Körper von den Beschwernissen des Tagwerkes zu erholen. Das weiß doch nun wirklich jedes Kind!" Anna setzt eine ebenso gewichtige, wie herablassene Miene auf und schweigt für eine Weile, bis sie bemerkt, dass ihr Gehabe keinerlei Eindruck auf Randi zu machen scheint. Trotzig verpresst sie ihre Lippen und dankt dem sie umgebenden Dämmerlicht dafür, dass es die heftige Röte, die ihr flammend in die Wangen steigt, so trefflich verbirgt. "Klug ist derjenige, der die Partie zu gewinnen vermag, doch weise ist jener, der akzeptiert, wenn er verloren hat. Und du, du bist keines von beidem, du bist schlichtweg unausstehlich und nervtötend, Mädchen" sagte ihr einst Maester Viorec, nachdem sie während einer gemeinsamen Partie Cyvasse das Spielbrett mit einem zornigen Streich vom Tisch wischte. Damals hatte sie getobt und den gichtigen Kauz furchtbar verspottet, doch dieses Mal erkennt Anna ihre Niederlage nur allzu deutlich. Mit ihren stolzen Allüren richtete sie nichts weiter aus, als sich selbst zu quälen, bis sie glaubte, vor Neugier zu vergehen. Sie tut einen kapitulierenden Seufzer und sagt: '''Anna: '"Also schön, nun hast du mich bereits geweckt und kannst mich ebenso gut unterhalten. Wenn es etwas gibt, worin du gebildet bist, so sind es...Angelegenheiten dieser Art. Erzähle mir von deinem Traum und von den anderen Mädchen und...nun ja, sage mir, was mit...Albträumen dieser Art zu tun ist." Verlegen fasst sie das Laken in ihren marmornen Händen, die sie zu Fäusten krampft. 'Anna: '"Und sag mir: als du deine Träume träumtest, hattest du dabei.....unerwünschte Regungen?" '''Randi: „Unerwünscht?“, fragt Randi arglos und lacht. „Aber, M’Lady, warum hätte ich mir nicht wünschen sollen, die Träume verstehen zu lernen, die meine Herrin, die ich liebte und verehrte, Nacht um Nacht seufzen machten, nachdem sich die Türen ihres Gemachs hinter ihr und ihren Geliebten schlossen. Und Ihr, M’Lady, lehrte Euch denn niemand, welche Macht jene Regungen über uns haben können und wie mächtig jene sind, die ihr Rätsel zu entschlüsseln vermögen?“ Dann setzt sie sich schwungvoll auf, schlägt die Beine übereinander und schließt sanft ihre Hände um Annas verkrampfte Fäuste. Als sie spürt, wie sich die Muskeln ihrer Herrin unter ihrer Berührung anspannen wie bei einem halbgezähmten, waldscheuen Tier, das nur mühsam den Fluchtinstinkt unterdrückt, ergreift sie eine seltsame, kalte Beklemmung. Jäh überkommt sie das Bedürfnis, ihre junge Herrin bei den Schultern zu packen und ihr einzubläuen, sich ihre trotzige Scham zu bewahren, anstatt den vergifteten Worten ihrer arglistigen Zofe Glauben zu schenken und den dummen Mädchenfantasien zu erliegen wie einst sie selbst. Dass sie sie ins Verderben stürzen werden und die einzige Leidenschaft, die sie je erfahren wird, die dumpfe Lust eines grunzenden Bocks sein wird, der sich schnaufend und prustend über ihr erleichtern und sie in Schande stürzen wird. Und ich werde voller Verachtung um deine Dummheit zusehen und auf dein Flehen die Schultern zucken. Wie eine verzehrende Fäulnis droht die plötzliche Bitterkeit sie zu zerfressen, doch dann mahnt sie sich selbst zu Vernunft. Und als sie in Annas große, ängstlich-erwartungsvolle Augen blickt, zieht die Finsternis vorbei und was bleibt sind tiefes Scham und ehrliches Mitgefühl mit ihrer verunsicherten Herrin. Randi: „Natürlich hatte ich auch Angst …“, sagt sie ehrlich. „Meine Träume unterschieden sich so sehr von den züchtigen Versen von Minnedienst und Lobpreisungen, mit denen die Barden junge Mädchen Glauben machen, die Liebe sei ein hübsches, nach Vanille und Rosen duftendes Ding … Stattdessen ist sie fiebrig und feucht und verschwitzt und grob und zu Anfang vielleicht ein wenig eklig und krampfig ... Und da ist noch etwas, was die Minnesänger verschweigen …“ Randi presst verschmitzt die Lippen zusammen und sieht Anna verschwörerisch an, während sie aufmerksam ihre Reaktion beobachtet. Randi: „Es gibt viele Wege ein Schloss zu öffnen und ein Schlüssel ist wohl die … gebräuchlichste, aber nicht unbedingt die … fantasievollste … Was mich zu meinem Traum führt.“ Sie verlagert das Gewicht und lässt Anna aus einer sardonischen Laune heraus noch ein wenig zappeln, denn es geschieht selten genug, dass sie ihrer fast drei Jahre jüngeren Herrin etwas an Wissen voraus hat. Randi: „In meinem Traum laufe ich durch den Palais meiner Herrin wie durch einen Irrgarten und jede Tür, jeder Korridor führt mich tiefer hinein ins Zentrum, wo etwas lauert, das mich anzieht, obwohl ich mich davor fürchte. Es riecht nach dem Parfum gepuderter Perücken und aus jeder Fensternische, jeder Zimmerecke verfolgen mich flackernde Augen aus bleichen, starren Masken und die Bewegungen der vom Wein und vom Schlafmohn Betäubten wirken verlangsamt und verzerrt, wie in Wasser getunkt. Ich verfolge jemanden, zu Anfang weiß ich nicht, wen. Dann erhasche ich einen Blick auf ihn, flüchtig, denn er steht niemals still, wirbelt frech durch die sterile Maskenwelt, drückt hier einer Maskierten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht, und presst dort eine andere in eine Nische, dass sie überrumpelt aufquiekt. Doch er verweilt niemals, stößt nur ein schallendes, schelmisches Lachen aus, verneigt sich tief, während er seine Kappe in der Hand Kapriolen schlagen lässt, und hastet weiter durch das Labyrinth der Hallen und Säle und Flure. Nach und nach erkenne ich, dass er von großer, schlaksiger Gestalt ist, sein Wams ein Flickenmosaik, als wolle er sich über die prächtigen Gewänder der übrigen Gäste mokieren, die Degenscheide an seiner Hüfte verrostet und verbeult und sein Gesicht wird von einer ledernen Schnabelmaske verdeckt. Ich laufe schneller und schneller, um in seine Augen sehen zu können, doch plötzlich geht es nicht mehr weiter. Der Harlekin ist verschwunden und stattdessen stehe ich in einem Ring von Maskierten, stumm und unbewegt wie Gliederpuppen. Mein Herz klopft wie wild und ich wirbele herum, doch auch die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen bin, ist von Maskierten versperrt und ich bin gefangen. Und dann steht er plötzlich vor mir, mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und schief gelegtem Kopf und so nah, dass ich einen leisen Schrei tue, und ich erkenne, dass er gar kein er ist, sondern eine sie. Ihre Brüste zeichnen sich schwach unter dem Wams ab und hinter ihrer Ledermaske funkeln mir zwei leuchtend blaue Augen entgegen. Ich spüre ihre Blicke über meinen Körper kitzeln, als wolle sie mich ausziehen, und als ich an mir heruntersehe, erkenne ich, dass ich tatsächlich nackt bin. Meine Beine zittern und ich spüre ein forderndes Pochen zwischen meinen Lenden. ‚Frag den Harlekin, warum er eine Schnabelmaske trägt?‘, schnurrt sie, plötzlich samtig sanft. ‚Warum tragt Ihr eine Schnabelmaske‘, flüstere ich wie schlafwandelnd und mein Blick hängt an ihren Lippen wie eine Marionette an den Fäden ihres Meisters. Sie grinst breit und die Falle schnappt zu und dann, M’lady, oh, dann zeigt sie mir, warum der Harlekin eine Schnabelmaske trägt und sie zeigt es mir vor der gesamten Gesellschaft und es ist mir gleich, meine Seele vor ihnen zu entblößen.“ In hastigem Entsetzen befreit sich Anna aus dem Griff ihrer Dienerin, um sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht zu schlagen und ein fassungsloses "Randi!" auszurufen. Die grotesken Larven, die Randis Traumwelten bevölkerten, verbargen unsagbar verdorbene Gelüste und dennoch sprach sie mit solcher Leichtigkeit, solcher Natürlichkeit von ihnen, als bestünde keinerlei Grund, sich für sie zu schämen. Anna versucht, das silbrige Zwielicht zu durchdringen, um eine einzige Regung der Braavosi auszumachen, die von Mißgunst oder Spott zeugt, doch kann sie keine ausmachen. Lediglich ein leiser Hauch von Schalk liegt in der Stimme Randis, als sie von ihrer maskierten Verführerin erzählt. "Meine Beine zittern und ich spüre ein forderndes Pochen zwischen meinen Lenden". Die Vorstellung, dass ihre schöne Dienerin andere Frauen in ihren Träumen begehrt, macht Annas Herz wild schlagen und eine betörende Hitze breitet sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie fragt sich, ob Randi auch mit ihr fiebrig, feucht, verschwitzt und grob wäre und verschämt kneift sie ihre Schenkel zusammen, als sie spürt, wie ihr eigenes Begehren an ihnen hinabrinnt. Und plötzlich, inmitten der flammenden Röte ihrer Scham, ergreift der Gedanke Besitz von ihr, dass ihre Dienerin womöglich nicht beabsichtigte, sie mit ihren Worten zu verspotten und zu quälen. Womöglich verbargen sich unter den lüstern funkelnden Augen Mitgefühl und Vebundenheit, ein Angebot von Verständnis und Hilfe. Das Geständnis der Braavosi war von solch leichtherziger Offenheit, dass sich Anna mit all ihrem verpressten Scham plötzlich kindisch und dumm fühlt. Randi wusste soviel von der verbotenen Welt und Anna hingegen hatte soviel zu lernen. Ihre Dienerin sagte es selbst: Leidenschaft bedeutete Macht und nur wer die Eine verstand, konnte die Andere erlangen. Eine kichernde Euphorie durchfährt Annas Sinne und voller Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung lacht sie hell auf. Halb im Spiel und halb beschämt zieht sie sich ihr Laken bis zu ihren Augen hinauf, während sie Randi gleichzeitig einen neckischen Schlag auf ihren Arm versetzt. 'Anna: '"Oh Randi, was bist du nur für ein verdorbenes Stück!...Du sagst...ihre Maske...und der Schnabel...noch niemals zuvor habe ich etwas so Verruchtes gehört! Sag mir....was hast du gefühlt, als du diesen Traum träumtest? War dies dein einziger Traum von....nun ja...anderen Frauen? Und hast du...wurdest du...du weißt schon." In ihrer Vergessenheit lässt sie von den seidernen Laken, in einer fließenden Bewegung fallen sie in ihren Schoß. Ihre marmorne Brust wird vom silbrigen Mondlicht erfasst, doch ist jedes Schamgefühl vergessen, lediglich eine verschwörerische Neugier blitzt Randi aus Annas Augen entgegen.